


Student living

by Jellycatty



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: For the friends to lovers square on Just Write Trope BingoIt started so slowly that Stiles didn't even notice what was happening for a long time.Somehow, it took Scott of all people (yes, little oblivious Scott) to come home from college one summer, to drop the bomb that Stiles and Derek were in fact, an old married couple.Stiles brushed it off for a few seconds but then he thought about it, REALLY thought about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943989
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Student living

For the friends to lovers square on Trope Bingo

It started so slowly that Stiles didn't even notice what was happening for a long time.   
Somehow, it took Scott of all people (yes, little oblivious Scott) to come home from college one summer, to drop the bomb that Stiles and Derek were in fact, an old married couple.

Stiles brushed it off for a few seconds but then he thought about it, REALLY thought about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 years earlier…

"Stiles for the thousandth time, no! You can not live with me because my apartment is closer to college than your dad's house is. Yes, you are pack, but you can just as easily be pack in someone else's house!" Derek huffed, getting sick of having to tell the boy to find somewhere else. 

He liked his solace ok? He liked that he could wander around in his boxers, read for two hours in the bath and work out for four hours to take the edge off his sexual appetite without people worrying about how long he'd been doing it. He didn't WANT a roommate.

Stiles gave him his best puppy-dog eyes one final time before slumping towards the door forlornly.

"Look, you can't move in but MAYBE you can visit sometimes, and OCCASIONALLY crash here but that's the best I'll do" Derek conceded.

Stiles smiled broadly at him and said,

"I'll take that!" Before shooting him finger guns and damn well skipping out the door.

Once school started up, it took Stiles two whole months to arrive at Dereks, pizza box in one hand, beer in the other and a pleading look on his face.

Derek opened the door, saw Stiles face and firmly closed it again.

"Oh come on Derek! Please, it’s just one night! I really need to get this paper finished and there’s a party going on in my dorm and the heating broke in the library so I have nowhere else to go...PLEEEEEEEASE.” Stiles shouted through the door, despite knowing that Derek could hear him perfectly well even if he had been whispering.  
Derek opened the door again with a frown. 

“One night, Stiles. When does the paper have to be handed in?”

In three days but I want to get the bulk of it done tonight so I can go to see Iron Man 3 with my friend tomorrow night. I don’t have class tomorrow but I’ll make sure I’m out of your hair nice and early! I’ve barely been sleeping because Craig keeps bringing girls back to the room and I end up having to sleep outside in the hall while he’s face deep in...well nevermind that” Stiles said grinning with accomplishment. He really did love it when Derek caved to him, it was almost like they were real friends sometimes, if only he could keep his blabbermouth shut once in a while.

Derek grunted in acceptance and opened the door wider to let Stiles enter. He took the food and drink out of Stiles’s hands and put them down on the counter, flipping the box open and grabbing two slices to make into a pizza sandwich and a Beer to wash it down. He pointed at the dining room table, indicating that it was where Stiles should get himself settled and then went back to his place on the sofa where his laptop was open. He put his headphones on and just like that, he was back to his documentary and acting like Stiles didn’t even exist.

What must have been two hours later, he felt a cold tap on his shoulder and turned to See Stiles holding out another beer for him. He paused the laptop and took his headphones off to see what he wanted.

“Hey Big guy, I needed to take a break or my back was going to seize up so I thought I’d bring you another beer and ask if you wanted me to make any popcorn.” The boy said cheerfully.

Derek didn’t often like to be disturbed but he was getting snacks out of it at least. He responded with a nod and waited for Stiles to come back before he settled himself again.

When he reentered the room, Stiles was still grinning, what the hell was he so happy about anyway? 

“So big guy, whatcha watchin?”

“A documentary about a guy who moved into the wilderness with only basic supplies and started making his own hut. He’s made it now and so he’s started on other essentials like bowls and spoons and creating a garden so he can grow his food, it’s really interesting. He’s going to be making a boat soon so he can catch fish too.” Derek replied, getting caught up in the enjoyment of the film which really would be his own ideal situation, maybe raising a few cubs out there, finding someone to settle down with, helping the pack set up their own huts too. It was his dream.

“Wow that sounds amazing, I’ve always wanted to live like that but I can’t make diddly squat out of wood. I tried to learn how to whittle and I nearly took off a fingernail. No, I’m definitely more suited to the housekeeper role. Milk the goats, sew the seeds, pull up the veggies, collect the chicken eggs and then cook and bake of course. I’d be a perfect little housewifey!” he laughed.

And Derek was inclined to agree, that was exactly the opposite of all the things HE was good at. He was the muscle, the fixer, the hunter and he needed someone else to balance him out. Maybe he would find the female version of Stiles in the next few years, but hopefully, she would be MUCH less talkative, and annoying, and adorable...wait no he might keep that one.

“Want to watch for a while while you’re taking a break?” Derek asked, shuffling over so Stiles could sit next to him.

“Thanks, man, I really do need to unwind a bit or this advanced statistics paper is going to give me nightmares for weeks.”

Stiles sat down and almost leaned into his side so that they could both see the screen, he unplugged the headphones and settled in with the popcorn between them. 

When he looked over at Stiles half an hour later, he realised that the boy had fallen asleep on him. He couldn’t bear to wake him when he looked so exhausted, so he shuffled gently off the couch, lowering Stiles as he went and then covered him up with a fluffy blanket and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Derek woke to shriek and tumbled out of bed and down the hall as fast as his legs could move, eyes blue and claws out, trying to figure out what was attacking. What he saw was Stiles, flailing around looking perfectly well-rested and not at all like he was going to be killed by a monster.

“YOU!” Stiles twirled around and pointed at him accusingly

“You know I had work to do, WHY did you let me go to sleep? BAD WEREWOLF! BAD!” he yelled, still pointing all the while.

“Stiles if you don’t stop pointing that finger I’m going to snap it off and shove it somewhere unpleasant” Derek responded angrily, took a deep breath and then continued.

“Look, you looked like you’ve barely slept since you left your dad’s and I knew that you have the day off so you didn’t NEED to get it all done yesterday but you did NEED the sleep!” crossing his arms over each other and plastering his best glare on his face.

“You don’t understand Derek, the library is closed today so they can fix the heating and fucking Craig has the same days off as me and likes to blast Celine Dion all day, singing at the top of his lungs while he jerks it… WHILE I’M STILL THERE. I don’t need or want to see his dick Der, it’s decidedly boring looking and he gets Nair all over the bathroom when he’s removing every inch of hair from his bush, balls AND asshole and he looks like the last fucking chicken on the grocery store shelf, man. I would prefer to be out all day so I don’t have to see ALL OF THAT.” Stiles was almost starting to hyperventilate, today just didn’t feel like a good day.

“Jesus christ Stiles, I really didn’t need to know all of that… he actually does it with you IN the room?” Derek questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

“YES, honestly he’s some kind of sex demon, I’m sure. Maybe you should sniff him and make sure he’s not something that goes bump in the night because apart from the women he constantly brings home, the jerking, the *honest to god* way he fingers his ass and looks at me whenever I’m in the room for too long, he ALSO goes to regular BDSM sex parties every third Saturday of the month. He wears a butt plug tail and doggy ears dude. It wiggles when he walks and it makes me feel weird about dogs now.”

“Fucking hell, how do you manage to get yourself into these situations? Fine ok? You can finish up your work here today, I’ll even make you breakfast for letting you sleep. But please speak to your RA and get him moved out of your room. What he’s doing is wrong Stiles, it’s sexual harassment and you don’t need to put up with it. I’ll let you sleep here more until he’s gone, I don’t like that none of us are there to protect you while you’re at college.” Derek said, his brows now morphed into a full-on frown.

“Well, I did ask if I could live with you!”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Mmkay” the younger man let it drop at that and hunkered down to finish the blasted paper, only looking up for long enough to eat the omelette Derek made him, gulp down his meds and coffee and then get back to work.

At five pm, Stiles closed his computer and let out a satisfied sigh. His work was finished and he could FINALLY go to the movies.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his unread messages.

“That motherfucking fucker.” He swore to the empty room.

Derek popped his head out of the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“That absolute douchenozzle Craig decided to ask my friend Beth who I was SUPPOSED to go to the movies with tonight, to go with him instead and because she couldn’t get hold of me by text, she had already gone to my room where I wasn’t, she met Craig and now I’m alone tonight until a time where he sees fit to bring *MY FRIEND* home for a fuck, while I once again get to sleep in the hallway. Oh and she’s really excited because he said she could rim and peg him and she’s never. fucking. done. it. before.” Stiles said, voice so piercing, it was beginning to hurt Derek’s ears.

“Stiles?” Ohoho, Derek knew he was going to regret this.

“What?” Stiles responded, clearly still seething with anger.

“ONE MONTH. You can stay here, starting tonight for ONE month and if Craig isn’t out of your room by then, I’m going to rip his head off. Ok?”

“OMG DER-BEAR you are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu. I’ll go and ring my RA now.” Stiles said while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“And Stiles, get ready, I’ll go to see iron man 3 with you if you promise not to talk to me during the entire movie.”

“I’m telling Scott that you’re his favourite beta now,” Stiles said, immediately darting to the kitchen to make the phone call regarding Sir Douchenozzle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The month surprisingly went by quite smoothly, Stiles would regularly make dinner for the two of them, never bothered him while he was in the bath and didn’t say a single word about the number of hours he spent working out. He did occasionally smell a faint whiff of arousal coming from the boy if he walked around in his underwear but he never said or did anything and that made Derek relax in his presence.

Once the month was up, Stiles baked a HUGE roast dinner, which he paid for himself and made apple pie for dessert because he knew it was Derek’s favourite.

Derek decided he actually might miss the company, as the pair of them stood side by side, washing and drying after their feast. Stiles left the next morning with a brief hug, their first-ever and pressing a cup of coffee into the Were’s hand, telling he’d see him soon.  
Derek had been right, he actually did miss Stiles’s companionship and didn’t feel weird at all about setting up a standing monthly hangout session where they would catch up on documentaries while eating another Stiles-made dinner and drinking red wine until Stiles fell asleep against him once more.

If this was what it was like having a best friend, he could see why Scott chose Stiles and secretly thought that maybe he had too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year earlier…

Derek opened the door to Stiles' face and the puppy-dog eyes.

“No,” he said, this time waving the (now twenty-year-old) boy straight through the door.

“Oh come on Der, you know you miss me when I’m not here!” Stiles said, wriggling closer so that his face was right under Derek’s chin so he was unable to ignore ‘the sad face’.

“The only thing I miss is your food and you won’t get me to admit to anything else,” Derek said, already knowing he was going to cave and say yes.

“I don’t need you to admit anything Bear, I know you like the back of my hand. C’mon, let me live here this year. I promise I will make at least three proper meals a week for us except for during finals. Huh? Huh? You know you want to, you want to say yes to the Stiles.”

“I’ll say yes to that arrangement with two amendments. You do all the laundry, including the bedding AND you never, ever, call yourself ‘the Stiles’ ever again.” Derek responded, looking smug but happy.

Stiles pretended to think about it for a few seconds before throwing his arms around Derek for a huge hug. “Hell Yes, and yes, that’s perfectly reasonable! But if I’m doing the laundry and the cooking I’m not paying rent.”

Derek rolled his eyes dramatically.

“You know I wouldn’t have taken it even if you did offer, you little shit,” he said, giving stiles head noogies that made him squeal and run away, laughing.

That School year was amazing, he lived somewhere clean and comfortable with someone he genuinely liked spending time with, he got to cook exotic meals in an expensive, top of the range kitchen and he hooked up 5 whole times with fellow college students, six times if you included that one of the times was a delicious threesome with his friend Connie and her boyfriend Rick where he was the filling in a very sexy sandwich.

Even Derek gave him raised eyebrows of appreciation after that sexcapade, begrudgingly giving a high five after he recounted his tale one night that he’d had too much wine. 

How he managed to get through the story without his face bursting into flames, Stiles will never know but he was more than a little surprised to note Derek’s bulge pressing against his PJ bottoms as he finished telling him all the gory details.

It only seemed natural for the pair to end up with their foreheads resting against each other, cocks out and stripping each others’ dicks furiously until they came in each other's hands and proceeded to collapse on the sofa, laughing and sticky.

When the pair acted normal, if a little giggly the next day (on Stiles’s part), they decided unanimously that ‘no homo’ was in effect and proceeded to do things exactly the same as they always had but with the addition of an occasional handjob if they were both needy enough and that one time that Stiles Swallowed Derek's cock to the base, riding his own fingers for all he was worth, practically sucking out the Beta’s soul along with his jizz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day…

Finally, Stiles had finished his finals for the year and Scott was coming to visit the pair before the two of them went to visit their respective parents. 

Stiles bunked in with Derek for one night and Scott the next night as the alpha was staying in what was normally his room. It was around 3 am when Scott rolled over towards Stiles and asked if he was awake.

“If I wasn’t already, man, I would be now. What’s on your mind Scotty dog?” Stiles asked lightheartedly.

“Just, well I’ve been here for a couple of days, and I came over for Christmas eve and your mom’s birthday and… Stiles, you do know that you and Derek have become an old married couple, right?” Scott said tentatively.

“What? Dude...what? We aren’t a married couple, we aren’t even together! We’re no homo bro’s, y’know? Well, you should know because you’re my bestest, oldest bro with whom I am in a very loving and dedicated bromance.”   
Stiles lightly punched Scott in the shoulder, regretting it immediately and trying to shake the pain out of his hand.

“No, dude, I need you to listen real hard here ok? Because for once in our lives I can see something more clearly than you. You and Derek. You’re like freaking magnets. You move around each other in this weird dance that I’ve not seen in anyone since your mom was alive and she was around your dad. You look at each other so fondly, like the other is being exactly what you need at any given time, you sing together in the kitchen when you’re doing the dishes. You cook for him, clean with him, he provides for you and you hold nothing back. You are free with him in a way that you haven’t been with anyone else since you were possessed. You were broken, man, truly, heartbreakingly broken and Derek helped put you back together with you patching up his broken parts at the same time. You… you make each other whole. Plus the arousal comes off both of you in waves man, that no homo pact is a lie, it is indeed, like a homoerotic dream house up in this bitch.” 

Scott sat back and let that information sink in for a minute.

“Well fuck Scott, tell a bro how you really feel why don’t you? Look I’ll think about it, I’ll ponder it, I will even debate it, if you will. Plus I’m 95% sure that Derek heard this entire conversation and is quietly freaking out in his room, considering sneaking out for a run or to drive to Mexico without telling anyone because he’s a big wimpy wimp who wimps...aren’t you Der. Come in, you basket case, you might as well put in your two penneth since you’re lurking anyway.” Stiles said, forcefully, not leaving any room for argument.

Two seconds later, the door clicked open and Derek slinked in looking sheepish.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about man, how did you even know he was awake? I thought he was asleep, he wasn’t moving and his breathing was even the entire way through the conversation.” Scott asked, looking increasingly perplexed.

“He always wakes up around 3 for some reason. Sometimes he just lies really really fucking still with his eyes open and sometimes he goes to the kitchen for some water, we don’t know why it happens every night, just that it does.”

Derek sat next to Stiles on the bed, rubbing his sleepy, embarrassed face into the nape of Stiles’s neck, putting his arms around the man’s thin waist, scenting him without even thinking about it.

Stiles looked at Scott with sudden clarity.

“I...I think you might have a point man, Der? You like the way we fit together right?” Stiles asked, still looking a bit shell shocked.

“Of course I do, I mean, I hadn’t really thought about it before the words were coming out of Scott’s mouth but I guess we are a bit like a married couple”. The beta paused for a moment before continuing, still hiding his face and mumbling into Stiles’s skin.

“Maybe...maybe we could go on a date and see how it feels?” Derek said, sounding so uncertain of himself, it made Stiles’s heart flutter with fondness for him. He turned around in his arms so they were face to face, he leaned forward and kissed Derek’s forehead lightly before looking him in the eyes.

“Yea, big guy. I think I’d really like that.”

The pair smiled shyly at each other and Scott let out a little excited squeak, reminding them that he was actually still there. Scott pulled them both into a hug and told them how proud he was of them. The three of them ended up sleeping in a pile of limbs on Stiles’s bed, completely content in each others’ presence for the first time...well ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The date happened the next week, with Derek showing up at the Sheriff’s house, flowers in hand for Stiles and a bottle of Scotch for his dad and took great pleasure in escorting Stiles to the local diner where he filled him up with curly fries and milkshake, took him to see ‘The Avengers 2’ and then took him back to their apartment where he gave Stiles permission to fuck him. 

After far too long being rimmed and fingered, Derek pinned the man to the bed and rode him fast and hard until he was coming untouched over the human’s chest and he was being filled with hot come. It was raw and it was perfect and as he fell onto the bed next to Stiles, he joked that he might actually let Stiles have control next time as long as he didn’t take three years to prepare him.

“Don’t get too comfy big guy, it’s my turn next, if I don’t have that fat cock in my ass in the next 45 minutes, I’m going to my room and riding my dildo instead,” he warned playfully.

“I think I can probably do that. One erection, coming up...pun intended” Derek sniggered.

“Ha! I knew you were funny deep down Sourwolf, that was a fucking immense pun, hahaha! I love you…..wait what? No. I- Urrrrmmmmm. I didn’t mean to say that” Stiles tripped over his words.

Derek shushed him with a kiss. “Stop freaking out Stiles, you reek of contentment and smell like love and mate and home. I love you too, you annoying little shit.”

Stiles smiled at this and snuggled into Derek’s chest, thinking how good it was going to feel to have his boyfriend inside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later, Stiles and Derek stood under a weeping willow tree in the centre of the preserve, their wooden home built and standing off to the side of them, their garden thriving and the goats roaming around trying to eat the table cloths as they said two special words to each other.

“I do.”


End file.
